Used
by Sheniqua 17
Summary: One-shot with Scud. Just kinda needed to write this to get it outta my mind. Anyways, quick summary; Chupa's girl is approached by Scud, but will she take the bait?


**One-Shot between Scud and an OC. Takes place during Blade II. Nothing really changes, just added character. Hope you enjoy. R & R please!**

Chupa was pissed. Having to work with the man he despised and follow him, taking his orders and when Priest was killed, he was so much more violent then. I sat on the bed, not only bleeding from the two puncture wounds in my shoulder but the small cut under my eye stung brutally and the soft skin around my eye was purple and slowly beginning to raise up. Chupa came back to the bed and gently place his palm around my cheek. He raised it up and carefully kissed my swollen lips before walking to his pile of clothes and redressing. I took the syringe from my bedside table and shot myself in the arm. It prevented my body from contracting the vampire genome, but my dosage was increased constantly. I stood and redressed also, following Chupa out to the main room. He left me standing there as I pulled on my jacket and winced at the pain in my shoulder and arm. I sat in the back of the room as Chupa conversed with Nyssa. I liked Nyssa, she was understanding and compassionate but she continually asked me why I stayed with Chupa. Even though I knew if I tried to run, he would hunt me and bring me back. I watched Reinholdt and Lighthammer converse with Verlaine hanging onto Lighthammer's shoulders with love. Iceman was in his own world, watching their enemy talk to his humans. The older gentleman reminded me of my father; brash and realistic, but fatherly. The younger man seemed calm and collected but underneath, he was skittish and feared the vampires that surrounded him. But it wasn't because he was their food, something else bothered him. Chupa came to me and held his hand out. I took it and furrowed my eyebrows,

"Again?" I whispered to him and he nodded with a sly grin, the point of a single canine showing. We went outside to the cold darkness and Chupa pushed my skirt up around my waist. He removed my jacket and sunk his teeth into my neck before taking me. I gripped onto the brick wall while Chupa did his thing and let my eyes roll around while ecstasy rolled in waves over my body. They rolled past the door where we exited and I saw it was propped open. The younger human man stood there, appalled at what he saw and abruptly I was embarrassed and felt like shoving Chupa off of me, but that was ill-advised. I had tried fighting Chupa once, and ended up with a chunk of my neck missing before being rushed to the hospital. Chupa finished and held me against his thick chest while I got the mind numbing ecstasy to clear from my brain. He lowered me to the ground and I adjusted my skirt, before leaning against the wall. Chupa went to my jacket and grabbed it. He reached in the pocket and pulled out the syringe before injecting me and putting the jacket over my shoulders. He kissed me on the lips and led me back into the warehouse. He led me back to my seat before leaving to go prepare for their adventure into the sewers against their new enemy. They all dressed in black leather and armor before the younger and older gentlemen began to explain a box containing several grenades. Then Chupa sprayed himself in the face with pheromones of the Reapers and I suppressed a giggle but cracked a smile. Chupa saw it and pointed at me with a grin. They left soon after that and I was left there with the younger man. He came up to me eventually and held out his hand,

"My name's Josh, you can call me Scud, everyone does." I took his hand and smiled politely.

"I'm Danielle, call me Danny." He smiled back and put his hands in his pockets, sniffing.

"Um, I was wondering. Are you and Chupa…?"

"Sort of. It's against my will, but he is a loving man."

"He's not a man, though. He's a suck-vampire."

"Yeah, he's a suckhead, but he's my suckhead." I crossed my legs and sat stiffly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insult you. It's just…You're a very beautiful woman and I hate to see someone like you taken advantage of." He sat next to me. My seat was a long board that was used as a table.

"Well, you're too late. I've been with Chupa for two years and have yet to be looked at by another man."

"Well, I'm looking at you." Scud was handsome but Chupa wouldn't like it if I was with him in anyway. Just talking to him would piss Chupa off. Maybe, he'd disown me if I was with another man…or he'd kill me, either way I'd be free. I licked my lips and leaned back,

"What would I gain from being with you? Seriously. You're just a human, and Chupa would more than likely kill you." Scud gave a light laugh,

"Frankly I don't give a shit what Chupa does. And yeah, I'm human, what of it. Chupa was once, wasn't he?"

"No, he's pure."

"Well, you'd get to be with a guy who will treat you well when you're with him."

"How do I know that you aren't just trying to get with me because you haven't been with a woman in a long time, you want to get back at Chupa or you think I'm easy 'cause you saw Chupa and me outside?"

"Well, ya don't," Scud lit up a cigarette, took a deep breath and leaned back, "But it'll be memorable." The smoke drifted from his nose and he bounced his eyebrows as if to say, 'Trust me'. I licked my lips again. Did I really want to do this to Chupa? I thought to myself. I closed my eyes before turning to Scud. I opened my eyes and found him mere inches away from me. My face was slightly turned down, as he dipped his head to mine and pushed my lips up with his. He tasted like nicotine and sweets. He flicked his cig away and took my jaw in his palm. The dust of stubble on his jaw rubbed and tickled my cheeks as I felt my hand run up and down his chest. We pulled apart for air and I tugged at his shirt, signaling we needed to go to a room. He took the hint and stood, leading me to a back room. The room was a disaster and had a queen sized bed in the middle of it. The comforter was shoved to the foot of the bed while the sheets lay lopsided across it. I removed my jacket and went back to Scud, capturing his lips with mine again. He seemed shocked for a moment with the aggressiveness but after two years of being forced to do things I was ashamed off and disgraced with, I was going to have control of what happened tonight. Scud's hand slipped under my blouse and his calloused hands rubbed my hips and back. I shoved off his jackets and impatiently unbuttoned his shirt. I was tempted to rip it and send buttons flying in all different directions but Scud lowered his lips to my neck and while he nipped and suckled, focusing on the buttons stopped me from completely falling over into the unknown. I shoved the shirt off and let my hands stroke down his torso. I stopped when I felt the haggard pink scars that made a puzzle of his chest and stomach. I looked at him and he just stared into my eyes. He kissed my lips and sucked on my bottom lip, while he pulled off my blouse before easily unsnapping my bra. The cold air caused me to pull away and take a deep breath. I came flush with his body while my hands went to work on his fly. Scud wrapped his arms around me and he tried to pull me closer while running his rough fingertips up and down my back, causing goose bumps to rise all over. His oversized pants fell easily from his thin hips and he pulled away from me, sliding my skirt down and hooking his thumbs into the lacy underwear that separated me from him. They made a pretty pile on the floor along with his boxers as he pushed me towards the bed. The cool mattresses counteracted the heat from our skin as I writhed beneath him, wanting it to go just a little bit further. Scud lay to my side and gently ran his hand across my smooth skin. The small valley between my breasts, my stomach, my thigh, and God damn he was tempting. I whimpered for him to go further and finally he did. My hips shot up off the bed and rocked back and forth, up and down. I panted heavily and looked dead into his eyes. He stared back at me, gently gnawing on his bottom lip, his longer dark hair interjecting into his vision. His hands went to either side of me and my hips remained lifted in the air as he fulfilled what he had been pushing for earlier. Our foreheads were pressed together as the motion swayed between our hips. It grew and increased. The feeling built in my belly and crawled up my spine before exploding from the back of my skull to the front. I had been clinging to Scud's back and dug my nails in harder to quit from floating to the ceiling. I gasped for air as I gave soft screams of ecstasy. My hips returned to the mattress which was now soaked with sweat and sex. Scud joined me at the same time and he now rolled off of me, laying to my left. After a moment, he sat up and grabbed a cigarette from his coat pocket and lighting up.

"Don't worry, Chupa won't kill you. Probably because if he's not dead right now, he's a hell of a lot better fighter than he looks." I sat up and looked at him,

"What?"

"Huh, oh, nothing." He took a deep drag and let the smoke drift out of his mouth, "Well, I gotta go. Have fun with the rest of your life. And again, the only way Chupa'll kill you is if he was lucky enough to survive. I highly doubt it but," Scud shrugged and quickly got dressed, the cancer stick still hanging from his lips, "What the fuck?" was all I manage to say while standing.

"It was great, Dani, don't get me wrong. And I would seriously want to steal you away, and under different circumstances I would, but I gotta go do something and, if it goes to plan, I'll come and find you. If not, oh well. Well," he took a finally drag on his cig and stubbed it out with his toe, "See ya." Before he left the room and warehouse, going to god knows where. And leaving me, naked, confused and used on the dirty bed. I dressed and wandered around the warehouse for a while before picking up a sledgehammer and smashing all of the tech equipment in a fit of rage. I was done. I after the computers and such were in a smoldering pile on the floor, I dropped the hammer and walked from the warehouse and just kept on going. I didn't care if they came after me because I knew too much, I was severely pissed off, sore and nauseous from having two pigs have their way with me. Both were loving with me, but that's all they wanted from me: Sex. I rubbed my hand over my stomach. Neither man ever used protection. Fuck.

END

**I really didn't know how to end it, and I didn't want to drag it out, so I tried to end it nicely…anyways, please review, this has been the newest thing I've worked on since Senior year really started up, so anything constructive will be greatly appreciated! ^^ Thanks for reading!**

**K-Dub**


End file.
